Currently, a portable medical fluid injector is used to inject medical fluid into a diabetic patient using a syringe. In order to periodically inject insulin into the diabetic patient, the injector is automatically operated at a predetermined time interval in a state in which a syringe is pierced into a pancreas of the diabetic patient, thereby controlling blood sugar level of the diabetic patient.
However, the injector must be kept on a human body, so a waterproof function and operational stability are required to precisely inject the medical fluid.
To this end, a case of the injector has a body 100 having a tube shape, in which top and bottom sections of the body 100 are open. The bottom section of the body 100 is covered with a cover 110, thereby ensuring waterproof function and inducing operation of a movable shaft used for injecting medical fluid.
However, the cover 110 that covers the bottom section of the body 100 having the tube shape is permanently fixed to the bottom section, so that repairing the injector is difficult when the injector is broken.
In addition, the movable shaft 120 that induces operation of a syringe, which is installed in the body and is filled with insulin, is supported by the cover 110 at a lower portion of the body having the tube shape. However, such a cover 110 has a small coupling section so that the cover 110 cannot ensure the fixation of a power supply unit 130 that operates the movable shaft 120. Thus, the movable shaft may be shaken when injecting the medical fluid, so that the medical fluid cannot be precisely injected into the diabetic patient.
For this reason, an additional fixing member 140 must be prepared in the body 100 to fix the movable shaft, causing a difficult in fabricating the body 100.
In addition, after the syringe is inserted into the automatic injector, in order to prevent water from flowing into the body or prevent the syringe from being separated from the body, a cap 150 is screw-coupled to the case through a fastening portion 160. However, this structure causes breakage or crack on the body 100. Therefore, a repairing process is necessary.